Bacteria (whole and sonicated) and their toxins are being analyzed for their ability to confer human red cell like antigens onto red cells lacking those antigens genetically. Patients with serious sepsis are being studied for changes in native red cell antigen phenotype or production of unusual antibodies to red cell antigens.